Naruto No Kami
by Cehmacc14
Summary: At a young age of five, Naruto is taken in by Kami.Eleven years later, he returns to konoha to face teh life as an leaf shinobi. the council, Akatsuki and a very emo and weak Uchiha, Naruto will face them all with his new Demi-God status. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, here another Naruto stroy. THis thought came to me in a dream, yes a dream. Naruto, immortal, god like, every lady after him. THen after many, many fanfic's, i decide to type it out. Some of teh ideas behind this came stright from my girlfreind, so bare with me as i sort out her crazy ideas. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san has yet to reply to my emails for the copy rights; so until then, i shall do what most do and make fanfics.**

* * *

><p>In the back streets of Konoha's market place; a little boy; no older than five was running for his life. Chasing him was a mob of civilians, and a few shinobi's. The boy ducked under a cart, hiding as the mob ran passed him. He looked down at the puddle of water next to him, and stared at his reflection. His spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes; but the thing that made him mad was the six whisker marks, three on each cheek.<p>

"Demon, come out, come out where ever you are." Yelled one of the civilians in the mob, "I promise I'll end you quickly, after we share the pain you gave us."

"No!" the boy yelled as he ran out from under the cart, "I rather face the council, then you." The boy took off down another back street; the mob gave chase to him.

Boy made a turn down an alley way, which came to a dead end. He came to stop, looking at the three story tall wall, and looked back. The mob gain a few weapon during the chase, the sun was now just low enough to give the all a dark glow as the approached. The boy dropped to his knees, tears began to build up in his eyes.

"What did I do to you?" He asked.

"You killed every one we loved demon!" Yelled one of the few shinobi in the crowd.

"But I never killed anyone?"

"Shut up demon and face you sins." The shinobi went through a series of hands sigh before breathing in, "fire style; fire ball jutsu." He blew a ball the size of a little boy at the cry boy. (A/n: Irony, the size happened to fit Naruto's size.) The mob began to cheer as the fire engulfed the boy, until one saw in the fire was a person, too tall to be the boy.

"What the hell!" the man said, "Who the hell are you?" The mob got quiet and stared as the fire died down, showing a young woman with snow white hair and bright blue eyes wearing white robes.

"Poor child, who attacked him?" She asked quietly as kneeled down in front of him, "Are you okay child?" the boy looked at her smiling face and gave a small nod.

"D-d-did you save me?"

"Yes, that fire jutsu would have killed you."

"Duh, the demon should die, don't you agree?" yelled the shinobi that gave the attack.

"Demon? Wait…are you Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes, I think that's my name, why?"

"Nothing my dear child, nothing." She stood up and turned to face the mob, "Divine Judgment!" she roared. Her hair went half black as time began to slow down around the mob, "you dare threaten one of my vassals, the daughter of Kami and think you will survive. Think again." The lady produced an orb of blackish-purple light and slowly began to crush it. The mob began to gasp for air as the ladies hand came to a complete fist, crushing the orb. She looked at them before letting out a laugh, "It seems that Fate has plans for you." The attacked canceled as she went back to normal. She walked over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him.

"You should keep a better eye on this boy Sarutobi." The women said, behind her were the village leader, the Hokage and behind him were six AMBU guards, "the child of a demon his is, but a child of fate he has become." She looked at Naruto who was now asleep in her arms, "He has a kind spirit and soul, no corruption from being a child of Sin."

"And you are my mysterious lady?" the Hokage asked.

"Sorry," She stood up with Naruto in her arms, "My name is Kami the divine, ruler of the court of Kami."

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Then the Kyuubi?"

"Was a child of mine? For long I thought she was looking for a mate, to think she was sealed into the boy; _sigh _at least she is safe." She looked down at Naruto's sleeping face, "He will be a lady killer when he gets older, such a fate his parents faced, but I'll see to it, that he is cared for."She before to walk away when the AMBU guards appeared in front of her.

"Drop the boy my lady." Said the captain, his hand reached for the blade strapped to his back. He went to draw it, when he felt a blade pressed against his neck. The five around him went tense before reaching for their blades.

"You dare draw a blade to my lady." Said a low and harsh voice. Kami looked passed the AMBU captain to see a little boy with a purple hood holding a claymore to the captains neck.

"Bahamut?" she said.

"You know this guy?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, he is another child of my, Bahamut Drake, leader of the Drakes and possible summon. Let the guard go Bahamut."

"But my lady, he was going to strike you down." He said quickly, "Let me show these mortals true pain."

"Do it!"

"_Sigh…_As you wish my lady." He lowered the claymore from the captains neck, "Shiva and Ixion are currently MIA for a while."

"Braska?"

"Yep…and it seems he calls for me." The boy took a step back, "touch my lady and I'll end every last one of you." He gave a bow, turning into a fierce dragon and took to the skies, vanishing into seal trigram.

"I will take the boy Sarutobi, and you know you really can't stop me."

"Yes…but the council will have a field day with it." Kami let out a little giggle.

"That simple, just tell them that Naruto was taken in by an outside force, in hope of training him to be the weapon that they desire." She shifted Naruto in her arms and reached into her pocket, pulling out a scroll, "give this to them if they ask who took him." She tossed it to the hokage and vanished from sight. Sarutobi opened the scroll and looked at it before rubbing his temple.

"Damn Kami, just what they fear would find him." He pocketed the scroll, "AMBU, take the mob to Ibiki, may their souls rest in peace." He vanished from the area.

Kami sat on her throne, Naruto curled up in her lap. She had a smile on her face as her brother and sister came into the room. They took their respected seats on their thrones as Naruto began to stir. She looked down to see his bright blue eye staring up at her.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the majestic court of Kami." Kami said.

"Damn it…I died." Naruto cursed, "Old man isn't going to like this."

"Naruto you're not dead." Kami said, shocking Naruto, "you here, because I want you here, in hope of training you."

"Say again? You w-w-want me?" Naruto said pointing at himself.

"No shit Blondie, my sister doesn't just take a mortal for nothing." Said the man in the room.

"Kira, show some respect fort eh boy." The other female in the room said, "I've seen his life, and it is fucked up. He has a hard time accepting that someone wants him. Beside, you were the same way at one time."

"You lie Fate!"

"Really Kira? I lie?"

"Shut up you two! Father you guys argue more than a married couple, and Kira you was." Kami yelled scaring Naruto, "Now Kira, go and find the Acolyte's tomes and robes. I have a new son to train."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, is it a good start or should i quit while i'm ahead. please leave a review, and haters and flames will face the ultimate punishment of Jiraiya is a speedo doing KARA"s mister damnce.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here si chapter two of Naruto No Kami.**

**I got; 7 reviews, 340 hits, 18 faves and 21 alerts. so far good. but i do wish that those who fav and alerted teh story would atleast leave a review, but i cant be picky.**

* * *

><p>Eleven years has passed since Naruto has seen Konoha. He stood at the height of six foot, with shoulder length blonde hair. His once bright blue eyes were now a mixture of blue and green slits. He stood in one of the many trees' that surround the village. He had on his Acolyte robes, which were a white tank, white cargo pants and white flats, along with a white hooded, sleeveless cloak. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands, and around his face, hiding his once famed whisker marks.<p>

"So many years, wonder if the old man even remembers me." Naruto mumbled to himself. He leapt down to the clearing below, and pulled his hood over his head before pulling his goggles over his eyes. He stood and began walking towards the village gate.

The gates of Konoha were huge to him, but nothing he hasn't seen. He took caution steps towards it, from his past experience dealing with gates, something were behind them. When he was a few feet from them, they opened only to show two male ninja's. From Naruto's memory and what Kami told him, he guessed they were Chunin.

"Identify yourself?" asked one to the pair.

"Naruto." Naruto responded; he pulled the hood and goggles off.

"What is your reason for coming here?" Asked the other.

"Returning from training." Naruto reach into the sack on his back and pulled out a scroll with the Hokage seal. The two of the looked at the scroll before nodding and stepped aside for him to walk in. Naruto walked a few feet before one of the Chunin called him.

"You know Naruto, the village been quiet with you here." He yelled.

"No duh, who can keep this place active and on their feet." Naruto went back to walking, pulling his hood over his head again along with his goggles. He swiftly moved through the crowd, dodging the civilians and few shinobi's; when he heard his name yelled out.

"Ten minutes, really slow for gate guards." Naruto mumbled to himself as ANBU appeared around him, "Now, let's see if they still have their skills." He pulled the hood of his cloak down and inched into his custom fighting stance.

"Sir, you are to surrender yourself." Yelled the masked ninja that was the captain of the squad.

"Sure, if you can catch me." Naruto jumped back, as one ran forward. He went to deliver a punch to Naruto, who squatted down. Naruto shifted his movement around the shinobi as another one came after him. Naruto jumped to the side, round house kicking him it the back of the head, driving him into the ground. He turned as the two more came, both with their ninjato drawn. He clocked his right fist back as it burst into flames, and punched the first one in the mask. Ht sound of it cracking, followed by the sonic boom of the Ninja being sent into his partner, adding on more force as they was sent down the market street road into a venders cart. Naruto stood up, the cloak flapping in the wind; he looked around, noticing the Civilians staring at him. Then the sound of a katana being drawn and the shift in the wind cause Naruto to turn to be pinned down by the ANBU captain with a cat shape mask.

"Neko-chan, why so rough?" Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up, and surrender!" Neko said.

"Fine." Naruto answered. He looked up to see the top of the tower from his view he was in. He reached into his cloak pocket, causing for Neko to get tense and pulled out a small orb. Looking into it, he saw the Third Hokage reading a certain orange book.

"Old man, really needs to think where he reads that." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the doors to the Hokage office.

He dusts himself off before asking the lady in front of him something. "Excuses me ma'am, but is the Hokage in?" the lady sitting in front of the doors looked up at Naruto.

"Um…yes, I'll buzz you in." she said softly. The door to the hokage office opened showing a very old and tired man.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"But old man, surly you remember me?" Naruto said sounding shocked. The Hokage looked at Naruto for a few seconds before dropping his pipe from out his mouth.

"Nar-Naruto…is that really you?"

"No, I'm the damn Yondaime old man!" Naruto yelled, "of course it me."

"Wait…you know who the Yondaime is?"

"Well…blonde hair and blue eyes is really rare in the village, besides Inoichi, who if was my father; would of not placed me in a damn orphanage. So that left the Yondaime, but then the matter of who my mother is…?

"Naruto, come into my office. Hitomi please cancel all appointment and meeting I may have until I am finish with Naruto here."

"Yes lord hokage." Hitomi said as she went back to work. Naruto walked into the Hokage chambers and took a seat on the couch as the Hokage took his behind his desk.

"Naruto I am happy you are back, but since you left, the council hasn't been happy with everything." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Fate's been keeping an eye on you." Naruto said, "Now, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I'm a shinobi now, so…genin team or are you going to send to the fields now?"

"Oh…well I have thinking on that for the last eleven years." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a file. Stamped across it was Naruto's name along with several s-rank seals, "This is your current file, it has everything on you until eleven years ago. I want you to fill it, but, if you don't have to. This will only make the council hate or love you." Naruto let out a groan as he stood up.

"I hate filing things. This is all Kami made me do, when I wasn't learning anything." Naruto picked up the file and looked it over, "Whoa…this needs a big update, hair; still blonde" Naruto began fixing the outdate information, "Eye color; Bluish-green mix slits, height; about six foot, six foot one, weight; hundred and eighty nine lbs. Still have the exotic whiskers, shinobi rank…well I'll have you fill that out. Bloodline? Hmm…bloodline." Naruto looked up at the hokage, "Sarutobi…ready for more paper work and a bigger headache?"

"No why Naruto?"

"Bloodline; Fire release, wind release, lightning release and immortality." Naruto said with a smile, "Along with that…everything should be up to date."

"Good…I decide to test your skills." Sarutobi said, "You will meet me here at the end of the week. Then we will head to a secured training area to test you in; ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and any other skills you have." Naruto began to laugh.

"Then old man, I want a girl with a lot of stamina, because the skills I have will leave her restless and unable to walk." Sarutobi launched out of his chair with a nose bleed as Naruto walked over and picked up the orange book in the top drawer, "Hmm maybe page 146 will be a good place to start." Naruto mumbled as he flipped through the book.

The end of the week came as Naruto walked into the hokage chamber. He looked up to see a blonde hair girl standing in front of the desk. She was wearing the standard Chunin vest over an orange mini shirt; she had on green cargo short that hanged loose off her; black high top shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. She turned around to the sound of the door opening and looked at Naruto. That's when Naruto noticed her eye, light green almost transparent with swirls.

"You actually took what I said seriously?" Naruto said, "I was kidding, Kami let alone Tifa would kill me if I did any of those things." Sarutobi let out a groan.

"Naruto this here is Tasu Torme; Heiress to the Torme clan*." Sarutobi said, "she was here turning in her reports on the clan. You may leave Tasu." Tasu bowed before walking out the room.

"An Al-Bhed here?" Naruto asked as took a seat on the couch, "When did she and her clan come here?"

"Not that long ago; her clan came about a year after you left, they just join a year ago." Sarutobi answered, "She was the first of her clan to have chakra, and be able to wield it."

"Hmm…she would be nice to have on a team." Naruto said as he stood up, "So let's get this test done with, shall we." The Hokage nodded as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. They shunshin out of eh office, appearing a clear that was training grounds zero commonly known as the Hokage Pit. Naruto looked round, noticing only three people was standing under a tree, and roughly about thirty ANBU ninja's scatter around. He then looked over to see the three old people that made up the Hokage's advisers.

"I see that you took precautions." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well…I didn't." The hokage said, "They did." He pointed to the advisers, "It seems you stunt you did when you arrived sparked a few old memories."

"Hmm…let them think what they want." Naruto pulled off his white cloak and walked towards the center of the field, "Ninjutsu, you're up!" Naruto yelled as a man with gray gravity defined hair and mask stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello." He said with eye smiles, "My name is Hatake Kakashi; I will be testing your ninjutsu skills."

"Sure. Just don't get mad when you lose." Naruto said. Kakashi just nodded as he walked back a few paces. They both dropped into a fighting stance.

Kakashi went first as he went through a few hand signs.

"I'll give you a simple low level fire attack to start off." Kakashi said as he finished, "Fire style; fire ball jutsu!" He sent a small car size fire ball at Naruto. Naruto just smirked as swat the ball away with his right hand, shooting out his left as he release fire small fire balls. Kakashi jumped back as the balls of fire it the ground. What shocked everyone was the mini explosion that happened they hit.

"Shit!" Yelled Kakashi as he landed on his feet, "Earth style; earth spike jutsu." He said as she slammed the palms of his hands on the ground. Spikes of earth shot up out of the ground, traveling towards Naruto. Naruto let out a laugh as he stuck his hand in his pocket's as he began dodging the spikes. Everyone was shocked at his speed as he dodged the spike, making some of the crash into each other.

"Lightning style; lightning surge jutsu!" Kakashi slammed his hand to the ground, causing a surge of lightning through the ground, "Ha…try to dodge that." Kakashi smirked as Naruto was stricken. Naruto began to spas as the lightning flowed though him, He curled up in the air, screaming before laughing as he opened up, releasing a wave of lightning. Kakashi took the hit, sending him back against a tree. Naruto began going through hand signs when he heard Kakashi say something.

"I give!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto stopped as smirked, "He's at low, maybe mid Jonin with ninjutsu." The hokage nodded as Naruto fell to a lotus position.

"Hmm…I say different, but since you're the one testing." Naruto let out a sigh as he lay back against the ground, "Genjutsu…if you don't mind…I'll fight you last." He heard a female say yes as he jumped to his feet. A sound rang out that made everyone look at Naruto. "What?" He asked as the sound hit his ears, "Oh for the love Kami!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black flip phone, "technology from the God Realms. Hello?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" said a female voice.

"_Sigh…_Yes Tifa?" Naruto said.

"Have you heard from Cloud?"

"No…I thought he was with Vincent. Why?"

"He disappeared and no one can find him." Naruto let out a growl as he began crushing the phone.

"Tifa…when I get the time; I'll come to Midgar and look for his blonde ass. Then I'm going to drag it back."

"Thank Naru." Tifa hanged up as Naruto slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Taijutsu…get ready to go all out, because I really want to kill a certain blonde right now." Naruto said as a man in green spandex jumpsuit appeared in front of him.

"The sexy green beast of Konoha; Gai is here!" he said as Naruto punched him in the face. Gai bounce off the ground and did a back flip and landed on his feet, "My youthful opponent, packs a punch." Naruto appeared on his right side and deliver a back kick to Gai's back, forcing him to the ground. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto called it quits.

"Why my youthful opponent?" Gai asked.

"Because; if I continued, you would be hospitalized for the next month. My strength increases with my anger or something like that." Naruto walked away as pulled off the tank top his wore, showing the crowd the multiple seals and tattoos.

"Genjutsu if you don't mind, I'll like to continue after we had a break." The person he was talking to was Kurenai as she stepped over to him and nodded. Naruto took a seat on the grass as he pulled out the blue orb from his pocket. He looked into it to see the Tasu sitting in a tree looking at a training ground. He looked closer to see that she was staring at him.

"Hmm…and Tifa says girls can't be perverts." Naruto said as he stood up. "Tasu you can come out now…you hiding spot been spoiled." Everyone turned too looked at Naruto as the tree over head began to rustle. Out came Tasu, landing in a crouch.

"Rammu Tasu. (Hello Tasu)" Naruto said in a tongue that no one could understand.

"Oui cbayg Al-Bhed? (You speak Al-Bhed)" Tasu responded to him. Her hands went behind her back, gripping the handles of her two swords.

"Oac, E mayntat ed vnus y vneat. (Yes, I learn it from a friend.)" Naruto answered, he reached up to the top of the bandages and loosened them, and he inched into his fighting stance and pulled out a Kyoketsu-Shoge**. He stuck his hand through the ring and griped the chain link. Tasu let out a growl as she pulled out her two swords.

"Oui csamm uv Home yht tacand. (You smell of Home and Desert.)" She growled. Before anyone could blink, she charged, "Oui femm hud tecnacbld so Lmyh! (You will not disrespect my clan!)" She roared as she lunged at Naruto, who in turn use the chain link to block. Naruto jumped back, swing the chain around, wrapping it around the blade of one of her swords.

"Is that so?" Naruto said in a cold voice, "How does me smelling like a desert and Home have to do with disrespecting your clan." Naruto gave a soft yank on the chain, pulling it out of her hands, "Divine style Genjutsu; Destiny shores." Naruto mumbled as he vanished from her view. She looked around, seeing water upon water; she was standing on a beach with a small tree house like town.

Naruto sat next to the hokage panting hard as he gripped his right shoulder. He looked at Tasu look around, lost within his genjutsu and let out a laugh.

"So…still feel like going against me." He asked Kurenai who in turn said no, "good…I feel tired now." Naruto said as he passed out.

"Lord Hokage…I give him jonin level genjutsu skills, along with taijutsu." Kakashi said as Tasu broke out of the genjutsu and looked up at Sarutobi.

"Tell him to meet me at training ground six at the end of next week for practice." She said as she left via wind shunshin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Torme Clan- The clan originated in Spira, the crossed the realm into the Elemental Countries. Only hundred came, all are now civilian in Konoha. Tasuh, more commonly known as Tasu translate from AL-Bhed into "Demo" or "Demon". She is currently rank Chunin and is an expert swordsman.<strong>

**** Kyoketsu-Shoge- is the chain weapon that was used in the movie "Ninja Assassin".**

**Question: Should i have Naruto promoted to chunin/jonin or have him go to the academy? please leave your answer in the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. (party in front of my computer)**

**Well, i guess we wanted Naruto to be a Jonin. so I gave you that.**

**Disclamer: i do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy; if i did, i would not be working at Jack-n-the-box. The trail scene i copied from Twinsilverdragon-sempai with his permission.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying on his back when he woke up in Konoha's hospital. He let out a groan as he sat up in the bed. He observed the surroundings carefully, noticing a red fur fox sitting in on the two chairs in the room. Sitting in the other one was Sarutobi holding a file in his hands.<p>

"Naruto, glad you're awake." He said softly, "the doctors were having some problems tiring to diagnose what you have."

"Huh?" Naruto said softly as he stared at the red fox.

"The blackish-grey blots on your arm?" Sarutobi said, pointing to Naruto's arm, "They thought it was contiguous, but now their thinking it has to do with you training Kami gave you; which I'm still waiting to hear about." Naruto let out a sigh as turned his gaze to the Hokage.

"Old man, was the fox here when you came in?"Naruto asked.

"Yes…it was staring at you as if you were prey. It even snapped at the doctors that were checking on you." Sarutobi answered, "And that was two days ago. Now it just sits in the chair." Naruto stared at the fox a little longer before gulping down his saliva; the fox shifted into a low crouch as if it was waiting to pounce on the poor blonde.

"Old man, you might want to be outside in a few minutes to calm down you ANBU."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Naruto said as he brought his hands up to defend himself. The fox pounced onto the bed, while in the air, it began to shift forms as a hand extended out, grabbing Naruto's neck. Naruto was pinned up against the hospital wall, by a fiery red haired woman, in a blood red battle dress with nine crimson color tails wiping around behind her.

"You left me behind!" She yelled at Naruto, who was cowering in fear, "How could you?"

"Kyu-chan, let me go?" Naruto plead as he pried her hands from around his neck.

"You were told to wait for me before reenter the veil. Kami made that clear to you." She loosens her grip letting Naruto fall to his feet.

"Kyu-chan…I left for a reason."

"And what might that be kid?" A voice said. Sarutobi turned his head to see Kami standing against the door frame.

"I wanted to get familiar with the place before I began the trails." Naruto answered.

"Okay, can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto let out a sigh as he took his seat on the bed.

"I…better yet, Kyu-chan and I are mated for life. Kyu-chan is the Kyuubi; head of the Kitsunes."

"Wait…that's why you asked me about the ANBU?" Naruto nodded, "Boy, you are going to kill me one of these days. So what is this trail Kami spoke about?"

"The Trail of Honor and Courage." Kami said as she walked into the room, "The first of four trails that Naruto has to take to become an Acolyte. A friend of mine is going to give you the test, look for her." Kami snapped her fingers, opening a portal back to her court, "Kyuubi come, you are still on probation." Kyuubi gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before jumping to Kami's side. They both walked through the portal as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Tasu wants to see you later today." Sarutobi said, "So…sixteen and already have a wife?" he walked out of the room. Naruto let out a groan as he plopped his head down the pillow. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his orb looking into it.

Naruto walked into a forest clearing, looking for Tasu to find out what she wanted. When he was dead center, Tasu fell out of the trees landing in front of him. She gave him a glare before clearing her throat making Naruto look at her.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as Tasu looked at him in confusion.

"I is…a gift from Yevon." She said in choppy Japanese, "Told me…that you are to be an Acolyte by thee test."

"Oh…you are the person I am to see about the test." As he gave her a smile.

"Yes. Well, there will be the test for your Honor and Courage, by me," she said placing her hands on the two ninjato's. Naruto stepped back and comically shook his head fast before smiling broadly and looking at Tasu.

"When do we start? I gotta kick your ass first right?" he said.

Tasu smirked, "MY ass? Puo, oui'na kuhhy pa cuna frah e's tuha fedr oui. Yc du ouin xiacdeuh…HUF! (Boy, you're gonna be a sore when I'm done with you! As to your question... now!)" She said in Al-bhed before both beings disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location: Tasu and Naruto.<p>

Naruto and Tasu arrived and Naruto immediately began to take in his surroundings. They were on a large white tiled arena platform that was easily a mile wide. Naruto turned back to Tasu who smirked, "Famlusa du so bancuhym bmyoknuiht puo. Eh rana, E luhdnum ajanodrehk. (Welcome to my personal playground boy. In here, I control everything.)" She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to beat you if you control everything?" he asked.

Tasu chuckled, "Nobody ever says the test was to beat me. No, the test is set by me and I don't feel like telling you want you have to do to pass." She stated with her arms crossed.

Naruto scowled at this, but thought for a moment before asking, "Ok then, what exactly will we be doing here?" he asked, deciding not to run his mouth and actually use his brain.

Tasu smirked, "There's the Naruto I was looking for. Think before you speak or act." she said. She started to pace back and forth in front of Naruto, "Let me explain the rules and stipulations to this test. First off, you're going to be fighting me until I tell you to stop. Secondly, taijutsu or weapons only, no throw weapons however kunai's will be allowed to block my ninjato's, if I use them. The last, and most important, rule, I have enabled you to reach the full potential your mind holds." She said, gaining a confused look from her blonde-haired opponent.

"Full potential my mind holds? What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

She smirked again, "I'll only give you a hint. Mind is more important here than body." he said. Naruto was still confused but decided to just nod and drop into his fighting stance. "Good, you're not wasting any time. Neither will I." She stated before she blurred forward and slammed into Naruto's defenses like a bull.

Naruto was hard pressed to defend against the blonde juggernaut and he quickly decided that evading the Al-Bhed's attacks was the best course of action. He was able to somewhat stall Tasu by doing this, but he couldn't hit the woman to save his life. Unfortunately, his life was on the line and he needed to find a way around the man's insane speed and style or he would be in big trouble.

Naruto had spent the past 5 minutes trying to not get creamed by Tasu. Tasu, on the other hand, was getting bored and kept trying to get Naruto to step it up a notch. She threw another punch at Naruto and knocked him back before sighing in disappointment. "What a waste! To think you're supposed to be an Acolyte?" he asked. She put a finger to her chin, "Hmmmmm, maybe I should offer to let end Kami's disappointment and kill you?" She said.

Naruto immediately rushed forward and tried to strike the Al-Bhed. Tasu easily redirected and avoided all of Naruto's strikes. Naruto growled and redoubled his efforts, going slightly faster. Tasu smirked seeing this, "COME ON, STOP TRYING TO HIT ME, AND HIT ME!" he half-yelled at Naruto. Tasu suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a very fast and vicious assault from the once Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and ended up getting struck in the chest and flying back about 10 feet.

Naruto stared in shock at his fist. '_I'm-I'm not that strong!... Wait a minute! She said to reach the full potential my MIND holds, and mind over body? Hmmmm. Let's test it!'_ he thought before he suddenly felt his foot become 10 times heavier than the rest of his body. Tasu smirked and said, "Enough of the kiddies' games. It's time to step up or die."

Naruto watched as Tasu disappeared and a cloud of dust appeared around him in a circle. Suddenly, everyone watched as a line of destruction raged towards Naruto. It was Tasu, running so fast he busted up the arena. Naruto smirked devilishly and Tasu noticed Naruto's muscles expand and then shrink back down several times. Naruto swiftly threw a punch forward and everyone watched in anticipation as his fist met with Tasu and a crater appeared around the two combatants.

Tasu smirked, "Seems you've figured it out. Let's see if you can keep up." She said before disappearing again.

Naruto smirked right back, "Oh. It's on!" he roared as he too disappeared. The two fighters bounced off each other, only stopping to regain their footing. Naruto drew back his fist to go in for another punch when Tasu spoke.

"You pass." She said softly, "Your first step to becoming an acolyte is done, now only three more to go."

"Heh…good. Who's the next one?" Naruto asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know." Tasu said as she vanished with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Back in the training ground<p>

Naruto got a quick look of his surrounding before seeing Tasu become transparent, firefly like particle floating around her. He ran over to her as she gave him a kind smile.

"What happening to you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm returning to the farplane, to be one with the dream." Tasu answered, "I was never one with the clan. I was sent to test you, then I am to return to my people of Spira." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll, "in this is what you might want to look over if you have any chance of become an Acolyte." Naruto took the scroll as she faded out. He looked at eh spot she stood at and pocketed the scroll as an ANBU guard appeared behind him.

"Hokage would like to see you Uzumaki-san." It said giving Naruto a bow.

"Okay, I will see him Neko-chan." Naruto turned and walked out of the clearing as the ANBU guard left in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto sat inside the Hokage office staring at the ground as Sarutobi talked with his advisers. He turned to see Naruto looking down. He cleared his throat and motioned for his advisers to take their seats.

"Naruto, do you know why you are here?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto looked up at him. That's when Sarutobi first noticed the look in Naruto's eyes, the pain and sorrow he faced, "What wrong?"

"Why…why when I finally have a good time, make a close friend; they are taken away, force to leave me. Or I am taken away." Naruto said, "But yes…I do know why I am here. You're going t give me my rank."

"Oh…good." Sarutobi gave Naruto a kind smile as called his secretary in, "May you please bring Anko Mitarashi here?"

"Right away sir." He said as he walked out.

"Sarutobi, why do you need _her_ here?" Asked Koharu.

"She is needed in this meeting as well." Sarutobi responded as he pulled up Naruto's file, "Naruto…we" Koharu and Hamura both looked at Sarutobi as Danzo glared at Naruto, "Well mostly I decided to give you the rank as a Jonin, but due to some un welcoming people, I am force to give you a partner to watch over your actions." As if on cue, Anko Mitarashi barged into the room.

"What do you three old people said I did this time!" Anko yelled, "Because if it has anything to do with the poor genin I almost killed, let me tell you one thing. He walked in front of my kunai."

"Anko, no it's not that." Sarutobi said, calming the purple haired ninja down, "and I have a report from Ibiki that proves you innocence. Now the reason I called you here, is to give you a full jonin rank." Anko jumped up, screaming with joy, "but you will be partner with Uzumaki here." Anko calmed down and looked at Naruto who was staring at her.

"This kid…is a jonin?" She asked squatting down in front of Naruto, "so...you're the gaki I've been here some much about from Kurenai-chan. You seem a little bit younger than she described you."

"Yeah…but I am immortal…so…know any dangerous moves that I can use my Kyoketsu-Shoge with." Naruto asked as the sickle and chain weapon appeared in his hands, "How about you teach me that snake hand move of your's?" Anko's eyes widen at what Naruto asked, "Along with that tai-jutsu skills of yours. Hmm…the Hebi stance combined with my skills with this…"

"Lord Hokage," Anko asked with a smirk, "I'll take him." She grabbed Naruto by his collar and walked out of the tower. What the four old timers didn't know, was that this team will come back to bite them in the ass later.

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

"Cobra to fox, do you copy?" Anko said into her radio as she ran across the roofs of the village.

"Cobra, this is fox," Naruto answered over the radio, "Target is head towards the market district, and he's taken a hostage."

"Copy that. I'm ten minutes from there."

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I promise I will leave you something to kill." Naruto said as he put his hand into a cross, "Multi Shadow clone Jutsu." Ten Naruto's puffed behind him. He jumped up into the air, blocking out the sun as the civilians looked up, "Shadow chain hand." A dozen sickles and chains came raining down on top of them. Isao Fujioka, a Jonin rank nuke-nin from cloud in the Bingo Book looked up along with the civilian to be pinned down by the chains. His hostage, a brown haired girl; rolled out of his grip and ran down an ally way as Naruto landed.

"Isao Fujioka, B-rank nuke-nin." Naruto said as he walked closer to Isao, who was trying to get up, and out of the chains.

"Heh…that's me, why?" Isao asked. Naruto gave a snap, making the chains vanish. Isao stood up and pulled out a war hammer. He walked up to Naruto, standing a few inches taller than Naruto, "Puny boy ninja wants to fight?"

"Puny boy ninja wants to end your life." Naruto looked up at him, "I am a S-rank ninja of the leaf, I almost had a flee on sight order on me in the bingo book. Still want to fight."

"Heh…no shit." Isao said as he brought his war hammer down to the ground with a bang. The spot that Naruto once stood at was a crater, Naruto a few feet from the edge.

"Damn, I would have been more dead that that old pervert." Naruto said. He reached behind his back and pulled out two sets of Kyoketsu-shoge; the sickle part fell to the ground, with a pile of chain on top of them. He took a step and gave the chain a whip, giving the civilians a warning to back away.

"Heh…I haven't fought a guy who used those weapons since I was a Chunin." He lifted the hammer up, but those want protect you from me." He ran forward; swing his hammer to the right. Naruto dodged to the left, swinging his chain across Isao's torso. They ripped the fabric of his shirt, twin streams of blood were seen from the cut as Isao let out a laugh, "Ha, ha, ha…that was pathetic." He pulled his arm back, bringing the hammer speed back to his left bent backwards, watching the hammer sore above him. Naruto rolled backwards to his feet, pulling the chains back as Isao jumped back.

"Earth style; dragon bullet jutsu!" Isao yelled as a dragon head shot up out of the ground. It opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of earth bullets at Naruto. Naruto's yes widen as a wall of wind formed around him. When the wall of wind died down, Naruto say the destruction of the two attacks. He lifted his right arm chain with a snap. The attack was so fast that Isao didn't know the sickle part of the weapon was embedded into he left side of his torso until the left handed chain pierced his skin above his heart. The two chain weapons were in an "x" shape as Naruto ran forwards towards the nuke-nin.

"What…you're going to attack me head on?" Isao roared as Naruto right foot connected with his stomach. Naruto ran over him shoulder, landing behind him as he gave an evil grin.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked.

"No…none."

"May Kami have mercy upon your soul?" Nartuo mumbled as he pulled. Thje sickle went across each other, decapitating Isao's head from his shoulders. The body fell to its knees as the head landed a few feet away from it. The back of Naruto's white clock was caked inn blood, as Anko appeared into the market district.

"What Gaki…I want to fight him as well." Anko said with a pout as Naruto stood up, pulling his clock off.

"He used an A-rank jutsu in a crowded area." Naruto mumbled.

"Crowded…okay." Anko walked over to the head and sealed in within a scroll, she turned to face Naruto, "Let's go and get the bounty on this guy."

"Alright." Naruto leapt to the roof, Anko following behind him. To what Naruto didn't notice was a raven, duck butt shaped hair boy watching his fight from the shadows.

"I want him…to teach me his skills."

* * *

><p><strong>Free cookies if any one could guess who it was. The next chapter will be teh academy graduation, and Naruto's next Acolyte trail. Please leave a review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is teh next chapter. Sorry it took me sometime to write and i had to change a lot and think over some things.**

**Disclaimer: I currently do not own Naruto, my money was turned down again. I shall try once more.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Naruto lay on his back, his right arm over his head as he stared at the ceiling of his shared apartment with Anko. He was reminiscing about what he was asked to do for the council and the punishment if he declined.<p>

"Mother," Naruto whispered, "what should I do?" He reached up, grasping the air as he arm fell down to his side, "Hmm…"

_Flashback no jutsu…_

_Naruto stood in front of the council with Anko behind him. He looked at each of them in the eye before opening his mouth._

"_Okay, what the hell do you want?" He yelled._

"_Shut you demon!" Barked on of eh civilian council members, "You will keep you demon trap hut and listen."_

"_Where's Sarutobi-sempai?" Naruto asked, glaring at the council member._

"_He is not need with this problem." Danzo spoke, causing Naruto glare to shift to him._

"_Really, calling one of his jonin out to speak with them." Anko asked, "Has nothing to do with him. The Hokage should be here; along with the clan and shinobi part of the council."_

"_Shut the fuck up you snake whore!" Yelled a red hair council member causing the rest to laugh. Anko dropped her head as Naruto stuck his hand in his pockets._

"_So then, all mighty council." Naruto began, "Tell me what you want?" _

"_We told you the shut up and listen!"The red head yelled._

"_Haru Haruno, age thirty nine, current member of the civilian council; married to Sakuya Haruno and has a daughter in the academy named Sakura right?" Naruto asked._

"_Y-y-yes…how did you know that?" Haru asked._

"_I shinobi should always know the people he is with." Naruto answered, "So tell me why I am here?"_

"_Fine." Haru said, he called an ANBU member, "Please retrieve Sasuke Uchiha for us." The ANBU left as he looked at Naruto. Hamura, Koharu and Danzo faces grew a smile as Sasuke walked in. Hamura cleared his throat and spoke._

"_Mr. Uzumaki, you are to teach and train Uchiha Sasuke here in your fighting style." He said as Naruto began to laugh, "What's funny?" _

"_You want me to teach a sixteen year old, better yet…" Naruto fell to his knees laughing._

"_Stop laugh you demon!" Haru yelled._

"_Sorry…kukuku…he is not even a demi-god let alone a full god." Naruto stopped laugh as he stood up looking serious, "He will die before he can even lift the chains up. My style is handed down to each god in Kami's court. So no."_

"_You have to teach him…or…or we will strip you of you jonin rank and place you in the academy with people your age." Haru yelled as the council agreed._

"_Fine." Naruto turned to face Sasuke who was glaring at him, "wipe that stare off you face and tell my why you want to know."_

"_Sasuke doesn't have to tell anything demon!"_

"_Tell me...or I'll find out my own why."_

"_How is that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto placed his hand against Sasuke's forehead._

"_Inoichi Yamanaka was kind enough to teach me one of his family jutsu's." Sasuke's eyes widen, "So tell me."_

"_I...I want to avenge my clan by killing my brother!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto let out a little laugh._

"_Vengeance…it is not the way of the gods, or my fighting style." Naruto walked passed Sasuke towards the door, "Come Anko, I will not teach this spoiled brat how to fight." _

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

"To think; three days later and the council is still stunned at what I said." Naruto sat up in the darkness of his room; he rubbed his eyes as the door to his room opened.

"Get up Gaki, the Hokage got a mission for us." Anko yelled as she stood in the door way. Naruto looked at her and scratched his head.

"What's the mission this time?"

"I don't know, but the scroll says it's important."

"Okay." Naruto threw to sheets off him and crawled out of the bed.

Naruto and Anko walked up the spiral stair case towards the Hokage's office. Anko in her ordinary outfit; but Naruto had a black version of his, the hood down and goggles around his neck. They walked up to the desk beside the Hokage doors and let out a sigh as the sun crept into the windows. Naruto opened the door, allowing Anko to walk in. They came in front of the desk and stood at attention.

"Jonin Uzumaki and Jonin Mitarashi reporting in!" Naruto shouted scaring the old man behind the desk. Sarutobi let out a sigh as pushed the stack of paper work aside.

"Naruto and Anko," Sarutobi mumbled, "I have two jobs for you."

"And out of the village mission." Naruto asked.

"No…you need a third person for that. Anko; you are to report to Ibiki for your job with the Intelligence division. Naruto…_sigh…_You are to replace a Chunin for me. It's just for the day though."

"Who am I replacing and what am I doing."

"Iruka Umino, Academy teacher." The temperature in the room drop several degrees, Naruto's eyes iced over as electric sparks emitted and began to dance around his fist.

"I. Will. Not. Teach. A. Bunch. Of. Brats!" Naruto yelled, "I told the council that a few weeks ago."

"The council?" Sarutobi asked.

"You didn't know?" Anko said with a smirk on her face, "I'll be right back. Don't start anything until I'm back with my camera." Anko puffed out of the room as the Hokage gave a snap. Three ANBU guards appeared in front of him.

"Please go and fetch my adviser's. You are allowed to drag them from their beds if you have to." The ANBU nodded and shunshin out of the room; "Naruto you are dismissed, please refrain from killing any of the students." Naruto let out scoff as he snapped his fingers, opening up a portal.

"I can't give you any promises old man." Naruto walked though leaving the Hokage office.

Naruto appeared in an empty classroom; it was an hour before the class will be crowded with students. Naruto leaned against the desk, pulling his hood, googols and wrapping down around his neck. He let out a sigh, crossing his arms thinking.

"_Tasu's scroll said that knowledge is power and the ability to use that knowledge is even greater power." _Naruto thought as the front door to the academy opened, "Heh…time for a little genjutsu fun." Naruto did a few hands signs, casting the room in a genjutsu making Naruto disappear from sight upon entry, "_Time to sit back and decide who will actually pass…three test; written, tai-jutsu with an obstacle course and the nin-jutsu test. Thirty students, six hours…I am __**so **__getting a raise after this."_

The class room door opened, Naruto snapped his head towards it, watching the student fill in. The first one in was a boy with black hair pulled up in a high knot in a shape of a pineapple. He took a seat in the top right row and places his head down on the table, falling asleep. The next one was another male with wild brown hair and slit eyes. He had red triangle fangs on his cheeks and a white puppy on his head. He took a seat two row down from the first. The next was a female with short bluish-purple hair. She took a seat in the front row.

"_A Nara, Inuzuka and a Hyuga. This must be the clan class I heard so much about in the past few months."_

The after a few minutes, the room began to fill with students, ranging from civilians to the clans. Naruto glanced around the room, looking at the many students taking a seat or talking amongst themselves. He spotted the Nara kid looking at him and gave a smile before spotting a certain emo raven hair boy glaring at him.

"_Heh…time to start I guess. Twenty eight students. Two are missing." _Naruto let out sigh, standing up, "Alright take a seat and shut up!" Naruto yelled as his gen-jutsu canceled, scaring most to the students, "You test has already been passed out, you have an hour to finish the written part." He looked at everyone as the Inuzuka boy perk up in his seat.

"Hit the deck!" He yelled ducking underneath his desk. The door to the classroom opened up, showing two girl fights their way in.

"I was here first Ino-pig." Yelled the pink hair girl as she pushed the one next to her.

"In your dreams forehead." Ino said, "You giant forehead gave to a head start."

"Shut pig, Sasuke-kun going to let me sit next to him like he alw-AHHHH!" The pink hair girl screams as she was pulled by her feet into the air. Ino followed close behind her.

"You both loses ten minutes from you test for disrupting my class. Inuzuka get from underneath you desk and finish up you test. Nara, lift up you head and do yours. Uchiha, spot glaring at me and do you test before I gouge your eyes out." Naruto barked.

"You can't do this! I'm the daughter of a council member, I can have you rank striped from you!" The pink hair girl screamed.

"Sakura…shut up." Ino mumbled as Naruto turned to face them.

"Twenty minutes, Ms. Haruno."

"Let me go this instant!"

"Thirty, you want to fail to only part you can actually pass. _Civilian_!" the room got quiet and Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Sakura Haruno, age sixteen, civilian with a big head. Specialize in Gen-jutsu. Has split personality and lacks the skills to become a full kunoichi. I know what I mean."

"Ms. Yamanaka, you can go and take you test." He let Ino go, catching her as she fell, "Ms. Haruno…good luck." He turned and went over to the front of the desk, taking a seat.

The full hour went by as Naruto went around collecting the test. Sakura, due to lack of time, still manage to finish. He came around to the front and set the stack on the desk. He crossed his arms and looked at the students in front of him.

"Introductions are need I take it." The class majority nodded, "Fine. Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. Sixteen and Kami's personal savoir. I specialize in nin-jutsu and Kusarigama-jutsu. I have some skills in Kenjutsu, but I prefer my children instead." He let out a sigh looking out the window, "Take a ten minute break and meet me outside." He swiftly moved to the door and gave them a smirk before walking out.

Naruto sat up in the court yard tree looking down at the multiple students taking a break. He shifted his glance towards the blonde haired beauty that he caught earlier in the day.

"_Platinum blonde, almost silk like hair. Endless sky length blue orbs." _Naruto though as he glanced at her, "_A figure that can make most goddess cry; gods chase. She will make the perfect mate and goddess for the Elemental Nations." _He stood up, shrugging his black cloak off as he jumped down into the clearing.

"Alright, line up, your next test is this simple obstacle course." Naruto gestured too the series of jumps, ropes and wooden platforms behind him, "First up is; Aburame, Shino." A boy walked up wearing a high collar coat and black tinted glasses, "You may begin." Shino took a few steps before breaking into a run as he jumped onto the first plank.

"_2.23.79 sec, 2.26.13 sec and 25.01.02 sec. The three top scored of the class. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke."_ Naruto though as he watch a civilian boy crash into the small pond below the trip wire that was set up, "You're done Lei Yen!" Naruto barked as he looked down at his pocket watch, "3 minutes, 54 seconds and 59 milliseconds. You have the slowest time in the class. Were done here, Get in the class room."

Naruto began to administer the next part of the test when a white haired chunin walked in. Naruto turned to face him, giving him a clean stare.

"Heh…sorry, I kinda over slept class." He looked at Naruto and smiled, "You must be Iruka's sub, Im Mizuki. The second teacher for this class. You are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mumbled shifting his stare to the class, "This is you last test, I know that most if you wanted to demonstrate you fighting skills, but im on a short time space, so we're skip it, unless Mizuki want to do it later?"

"Sure, so what are we doing?"

"Their nin-jutsu test."

"Oh…a basic clone, substitution and henge. Okay, were start at the bottom of the list with Yamanaka, Ino." Mizuki said as Ino stood up and let out a sigh. Both walked into the back room, leaving Naruto alone with the class.

Naruto sat on top of the desk in the classroom, looking at the students as Mizuki came back into the classroom with Sasuke smirking. Naruto shook his head no, shifting his gaze to the window. Sakura notice this and began stare at the window as well.

"Uzumaki-sama, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Wait for it." He whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened as a black draped figure crashed into the window. The draped figure shifted, rolling out was Anko. She turned as faced Naruto, sticking a dango into her mouth.

"Gaki, we got a bastard to hunt." Anko said with a smirk as Naruto let out a laugh.

"And who might this be?

"An ex-ANBU officer by the name of Nori Kouno." Naruto gave everyone a smile and walked over to the window seal, pulling one leg over, "Well then let's go."

Naruto was tailing Anko across the roofs of houses in Konoha and businesses. He looked around noticing that the housing get old and more make shift. The people walking around were looking my shabby looking, tired and more homeless. He jumped to Anko's side pulling his hood down.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"The outer rim." Anko mumbled, "Home to nearly ninety percent of Konoha's civilians and criminals. Here, you either live by the rules or die by them."

"Why is it so ransacked?"

"Konoha is made up of twenty-five districts. One district makes up the whole Hokage estate, monument and tower. Four makes up the noble compounds and the academy. Those five make up the inner-inner rim, the next are five districted that belong got to the merchants, traders, the hundreds of guilds and the civilians houses for those who seat upon the council. That makes up the outer-inner rim. Those two rims make up the inner rim. The middle rim has five more districts that a belong just to the civilians and the Civilian Guard Corps. Now the outer rim has ten, under developed, under managed and under supplied districted called the ten ghettos. Due to being the first to be destroyed in a war, the civilian council decides not to send aid to them, but send an unlimited supply of money to fund their projects in the middle rim. If you want to meet a group of people who can make perfect shinobi and will die for the village is here." Anko jumped down into a dirty street littered with trash and sleeping people, Naruto not far behind her, "His house is around here somewhere?"

"You still didn't answer the question." He said as they began to walk down what looked like a street.

"Would you spend money one rebuilding homes and shelter for a place that will be destroyed over and over again."

"No…but-"

"The civilian makes the choices for anything outside the inner rim. If a clan takes an interest, it falls out of the civilian's control, but who would." Naruto stayed quiet as he looked around.

"Any good Intel on the target?"

"He is a water user, a master of kenjutsu and has most of the outer rim memorized."

"Meaning he is going to be a bitch to capture."

"Hells yeah." Anko turned around a corner into dead-end. She looked around carefully at the dark infested windows for the target, "He chose here for a reason of some sort."

"Were in his home turf. The outer rim was made like a maze right." Naruto asked, "He could lose his followers here and kill them without any trouble."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why were hunting him."

"Well, what did the guy say?" Naruto leaned against and shot out vender cart.

"That Nori was smuggling in Iwa nin using his house as the base. He was just there to make sure that nothing bad happens to them."

"What did the Tsuchikage have to say about this?" Naruto joked.

"Nothing…their rouge."

"Aw…now it all makes sense." Naruto stood up and pointed to the second floor building, "He's in there."

"Why would he?"

"The second window curtain keeps moving as if someone was watching us." Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his trusty orb, "Let's see, what's inside." He gazed into it. Naruto searched around a cluttered hallway, up to a door. He looked to his right, then to his left before fazing through the door into the next room. Nori stood over a desk, mumbling words as he tossed papers aside.

"He's in there, looking for something, but in there."

"Gaki, you know with that orb of your, you can replace the whole tracking division." Anko walked up to the door, kicking it in as Naruto ran passed her in, she following behind him. They both came into the hall that Naruto was in. Anko pulled out a set of kunai's, preparing for a fight as Naruto walk down the hall. He came up to the door, set his foot against the wood and looked back to Anko, who gave him a nod.

Naruto kicked the door down, scaring the guy that stood behind it as Anko rushed in. Nori, turned around, grabbing his ninjato that was next to the desk. Nori was an old looking, his brown hair graying out as he wore his ANBU armor with out the padding and mask.

"Heh…I take it that the loser got captured." Nori said with a toothy grin, "I knew he couldn't hold his tongue."

"Nori Kouno, Ex-ANBU agent." Naruto said as Nori nodded, "Wanted for aiding rouge nin into Konoha." Nori began to laugh as Naruto raised a brow, "What's funny?"

"You. You think that I care for what I done." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Nori went on, "I know what I did, and I hope that what I did will aid the people of the ten ghettos." Anko let out a scoff as she walked up to him.

"You and every other loser here." Anko said, "The civilian council won't help out here."

"I know, that's why, me and my Iwa friends are going to start a civil war here, take over the council and force the Hokage to help."

"You want to start a civil war!" Naruto yelled, deep down inside, Naruto hated war as he was force to witness them, fight in them and force to choose sides in Kami's court. "A war will kill innocent people, and make more people homeless and on the street, what is the purpose of the fight?" Anko was in shock over Naruto sudden outburst.

"Heh…sacrifices must be made for the greater good. All must know what the true people of Konoha live like." Naruto eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"Sacrifices, you are talking about innocent people, lives. Mothers, father, children. Families."

"Why do you care, you're a shinobi, killing people is part of your job." Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"No…your wrong? Im not a shinobi…I'm a **god of judgement!**" Naruto yelled as a blackish-red aura flowed around him. Naruto took a step, causing the ground to shake as the aura solidified into blades, "**Meet judgement.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Well please leave me a nice review. I am currently looking for someone who can draw good. If you can, please pm me. other than that, leave a review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, heres the next chapter. the finish of Naruto's fight and something big. **

**Disclaimer; I am still waiting for the copy rights for Naruto. Final Fantasy will never (cries) never be mine. All other thing belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Naruto No Kami...<em>

_"Why do you care, you're a shinobi, killing people is part of your job." Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath._

_"No…you're wrong? I'm not a shinobi…I'm a **god of judgment!**" Naruto yelled as a blackish-red aura flowed around him. Naruto took a step, causing the ground to shake as the aura solidified into blades, "**Meet judgment.**"_

* * *

><p>Anko fell to her knees, choking over the amount of killer intent that Naruto was pouring out. She looked up; looking at Naruto's back side as he became encased in darkness. Naruto jumped into the air, staying afloat as the black blacks lift with him; spinning in a circle around him.<p>

"**Argh…**" Naruto yelled as he lashed out, the blades of darkness following. Nori dodge quick enough to escape the would have been painful attack, but crashed into the window behind him. The two story fall as nothing for the ex ANBU; as he landed on his feet. But the sight of the darkness covered Naruto flying out of the room gave his goose bumps.

"Water style; Water gun jutsu!" Nori yelled. Nori set off two shot of water, each targeting Naruto. Naruto brought his hands up to block as the blades rotated around him, dispersing the water attack. Nori jumped back bringing his hands together in a quick, yet fast series of hands signs.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" From the mess of water around them, a small dragon made up of entirely of water rose into the air. Naruto landed on his feet, the blade falling beside him in a star shape. Anko stood at the broken window, watching Naruto and Nori fight, trembling at eh amount of energy Naruto was giving off.

"That…that not chakra," Her hand reaching to the mark on her shoulder, "T-t-that's…what he used."

"Heh…I'll let the first sacrifice be you," Nori said as he pointed his ninjato at Naruto, "Fetch." The dragon kicked up, dashing towards Naruto; who stood their glaring at the water beast. Nori looked surprised when the dragon fell to the ground, sending a wave of water everywhere.

"**Heh…that was weak,**" Naruto mumbled as he lifted his right hand, the blade aligning them with it, "**Judgmental pulse.**" The once blue orb of his was now cloud with black smoke, a red pulsing light emitting from it. Nori only had a few second to comprehend what Naruto said before being exploded backwards into a house. The explosion took out three square blocks of the ghetto, leaving Nori in a small crater. He struggle to get to his feet, gripping his sword hard as he stood. He was barely injured let alone even hurt at all form the attack, but somehow, Nori felt as if his life was barely hanging on a thread.

"W-what the hell was that?" Nori yelled as he took a step back.

"**Judgmental pulse" **Naruto said as the shadow like darkness uncovered his face, allowing Nori to see the bright yellow eyes and sadistic smirk on Naruto's face, "**An attack that forces you to the brink of death, setting you on the line of the living and the dead.**" Anko took a step close to the window so that she could hear more as Nori took another step back.

"Impossible! There is no way you can do that!" Nori yelled bringing his sword in front of him.

"**Kukukuku…you really think that piece of steel with do anything to me? You have to be shittin me.**" The darkness covered his face again as Naruto pulled one of the swords from the spinning circle around him, "**Judgmental blade.**" The shadow like blade shifted, to look like a guardless sword. Naruto took a step, breaking into a run as both him and Nori clashed blades. Sparks flew as Naruto pulled off, going for an up slash; Nori parried with it, lunging in. Naruto blocked with the flat side of his sword, as he pulled another one from the spinning circle slashing the top point of Nori's ninjato. Nori's eyes widened at the sight of his blade, but while he was distracted, Naruto stab him. Nori looked down, seeing his opponent's blade through him. He looked up as Naruto placed his left hand on his shoulder, pushing him away, pulling the blade out.

"Augh…w-w-what…how?" Nori mumbled as he stumbled back over a manhole cover.

"**Shut up and just die.**" Naruto mumbled. Nori let out a cough, blood shooting out; he dropped his ninjato on the ground as he pulled his hand together in the boar seal. The manhole shot up, sending him into the sky as the water beneath them shifted and moved up; forming a bed beneath him as he landed on it.

"Heh…better luck next time, rookie." Nori said as he fell into the hole. Naruto took a step to follow when Anko appear in front of him, her hand out to stop him.

"Gaki…I don't know what the hell you in right now, or what the hell you did to him." Anko started, "but with him injured like that, we can hunt him down a whole lot easier." Nartuo blinked, the darkness around him slowly dripping off as his blonde haired head showed to her.

"Define hunt?" Naruto asked.

"Me, you and maybe an Inuzuka and a few other will follow his trail. The sewers lead to the river outside the wall. I have already sent a team of ANBU there, so if he does come out; he's done for." Naruto let out a sigh as he dropped to his knees.

"Shit…how the hell does she do that on a daily bases." Naruto growled as he grabbed is stomach, "Divine Frenzy isn't what I thought I would be." He dropped dead on the ground, Anko kneel beside him.

"Damn Gaki…if that can drain you like this, I fear what can kill you." She pulled him over her shoulder and shunshin off to their house.

**Unknown place**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white wall, ceiling and floor. He jumped to his feet, looking around his hands steadily on the handle of his Kyoketsu-Shoge. He made cautious movements, take each step slowly as he moved around the room he was in. Out of know where, a desk and chair appeared, followed by a dark haired man sitting in the chair. He had on a black sleeveless high callor jacket over a black muscle shirt; black cargo pant with white flames licking teh bottom adn black combat boots. Naruto straightened up, as the man looked up at him.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me here Kaito?" Naruto asked as the man stood up.

"Of course I do Naruto," Kaito said, "You broke Kami's first law."

"Bullshit!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not kidding. The gods are having a field day with you stunt. Going into Divine Frenzy in a populated area, losing control over you divine chakra and better yet, spilling an innocent's blood." Naruto took a step back in horror.

"N-n-no...I couldn't have." Naruto dropped to his knees as he looked down, "I killed someone. Someone who was innocent." Naruto went into the fetal position, as his eyes began to water. Kaito let out a sigh, as he made his way over to the crying blonde. He took a seat next to him, pulling a scroll from out his pocket and held it in front of Naruto's face.

"Here, you third test hint." Kaito mumbled, "You did show intelligence; knowing you enemy and planning out his scheme, but you cunning is something you're going to have to ask the fiery mate of your about." Naruto looked up at the green boarder scroll, reaching out to grab it as Kaito stood.

"When did I take the test?" Naruto asked.

"You will always be tested Naruto, but when you pass the test is something I can't answer for you. Kami wants to see you when wake up; she said to bring that partner of you with you." Naruto nodded as Kaito vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stood up, breaking the seal on the scroll and he unrolled it.

_Welcome to the third task/test_

_You survive this long, but fear I shall see. You next task/test shall include me. This is your only hint, so good luck._

_I can fly like a bird, not in the sky,  
>which can always swim and always dries.<br>I say goodbye at night and morning, hi.  
>I'm part of you. I follow and lead as you pass,<br>dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts.  
>I flee the light but without the sun,<br>Your view of me would be gone._

What am I?

_I am not you or the thing I am under. I am dark but only in the light. I am not visible in the darkness because I blend in. I am turned different ways at different times. I rotate around you and other things. _

_What am I?_

_Kami._

"Shit…a riddle." Naruto groan as he closed the scroll, "Mom, you are such a kid at time." Naruto gave a snap, opening up a gate back to his mind.

**Naruto's and Anko's shared Apartment**

Naruto stir as he opened his eyes to see the so familiar brown eyes staring down at him. He let out a groan as he rolled to his side, sitting up on the bed and looked over at her.

"Anko, you carried me back to the house?" Naruto asked as Anko nodded.

"Hell yeah, I can't lose you." Anko said with a smirk, "With out you, I'll be back to being the councils lap dog, and I'll have no one to tease Kurenai-chan with." Naruto let out a small chuckle as he stood up, he looked down to see his cloak missing along with his shirt.

"Anko…did you try to rape me in my sleep?" Anko blushed a little as turned her head away.

"No…your cloak was shredded when you went into that frenzy state of your and the shirt was taken off by the medics." Anko answered, "But that thought didn't cross my mind…_yet_." She mumbled the last part to herself as Naruto pulled open his closet.

"Damn…all my white cloak is either dirty or caked in blood." Naruto mumbled as he pulled out a black cloak, "Kami is going to have a field day with on this one."

"Why" Anko asked as she leaned against the closet door.

"Gods wear white; Demons wear black ad Acolytes wear grey."

"So where does that place you since wear like every color?"

"No where, I neither a god nor a demon." Naruto answered as he opened up a gate, "Kami wants to see me, and you. You are to stay quiet unless spoken to and place refrain from making my life harder with Kyu-chan and Kami." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her through.

**Kami's Court**

The double doors to the Kami's court stood over three stories, the court itself over looked the hundreds of planes that Kami controlled. Naruto let out a low whistle as he placed the palm of his hand against the cold, marble framed glass doors. He turned to face Anko, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Just open the damn door Gaki." Anko ordered as Naruto channeled chakra into the door. The sound of gears and levers echoed, as the door became transparent before vanishing. Naruto grasped her hand, pulling her into his step as he walked through the lone arch.

Anko's first thought of Kamis court was "Holy fuckin shit", as took a step back. Kamis court was little more that a court room; it was a mess hall. Chair's towering high into the sky, a pool of bluish-green water below them. God's and demon alike moving around on the floor as what she could see; a hundred and sixty-nine people sat in the chairs. The floating wisp of blue fire, giving the room an eerie bluish white glow. She looked over to Naruto, who had a stoic look on his face, as something landed in front of them. She turns to see purplish-black feet mere inches from her as she traveled up the leg to see the face of a dragon. He looked down at her, smoke blowing out its nostril as Naruto took a step in front of her.

"Drop the intimidation act Bahamut!" Naruto roared as the said dragon went up in smoke. Once the smoke clear, standing in the dragons place was a little hooded boy.

"Heh…still got my skills, crybaby." Bahamut said with a chuckle as he jumped up to his seat. As man in a white suit and waxy grey hair stepped in front of them. His eyes tired as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked as Naruto let out a groan.

"No you lost soul; I'm here on business with my mother." Naruto answered.

"Oh…your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The lost soul nods his head, turned to face the court. He cleared his throat, sticking the clipboard between his arm and torso.

"Uzumaki, Naruto stands before the court!" He yelled as the gods shifted in their seat, the demons rolling their eyes. The wondering souls all vanished, as the wisp of fire brightened, "The court shall be cleared and empty of all wondering souls as Kami conducts her trail!" He turned to Naruto, "You may speak." Naruto nods as he lets go Anko's hand and walked up to the pool of water, standing on its edge.

"Mother," Naruto said, looking at the tallest seat, where Kami sat, "Everyone." He gave a short low bow as he motioned for Anko to walk over to him, "This here is Mitarashi, Anko. My partner in the Elemental Nations." Anko gave a bow as Kami stood up in her seat, causing for Naruto to panic.

"My boy…strong, yet stupid." She mumbled retaking her seat, "you know why you're here?"

"The innocent soul that was spilt by my ignorance." Naruto answered, most of the gods were shock as the demon looked closer at him, "I know the punishment for such act?"

"Really now boy!" yelled a man a few seat from Kami, but just below hers itself. Naruto looked over at him, his fiery red hair blowing behind him as he fire charred cloths begged to be release from his over muscled body.

"Ifrit…yes, the punishment was made clear to me when I witness you lose you title years ago." Naruto spoke with venom to the fire god, his eyes glaring daggers.

"My mistake was made by your ignorance and petting judgment." Ifrit roared, "But I served my time and reclaimed my title."

"I can see that, but you still wear those charred robes of you fathers. Dressing as him, won't make you him." Naruto shifted his gave back to his mother as Ifrit let out a roar, the fire in the room dancing wildly.

"Naruto-kun that was a cold shot there." Said a soft voice that Naruto would never forget. He looked over to the pale blue colored ice goddess sitting only a few feet from Ifrit, "I thought I taught you better than that?"

"You did Shiva," Naruto mumbled, holding his head down as he advert her gaze, "My anger will only drive those away and soon take control of my abilities."

"See, ifrit, does that look like a guy who can kill an innocent soul?" said a white haired man, "He can't even back talk Shiva in his anger."

"Shut Ixion, we all knows that Shiva is the one person that anyone would not want to back talk to."

"Still, I say the boy poor judgment is one thing that makes him more human, than a god." Ixion said, looking over at Kami. Kami nodded her head in agreement as she looked over at Bahamut.

"So, Bahamut; since you kin decide to speak out of turn. What do you think of Naruto's punishment should be?" Bahamut let out a roar of a laugh as looked over at Naruto and Anko.

"I say, we kill his mate and make him suffer the lost that someone has because of him." Anko had shivers go down her spine as Naruto took a protective stance in front of her.

"Try it Bahamut, and my mother won't protect you from my wraith." Naruto yelled.

"You really think you can take me on. Boy!" Bahamut yelled, his wings already out.

"I don't think."

"That for sure." Ifrit mumbled.

"I know. And trust me; you don't want to fight me here."

"And why is that?" A fire storm kicked up around Naruto as a scarlet haired female stood against his back.

"Because you overgrown lizard," Said the girl, she took a step away, giving everyone a view of her nine lashing fox tail, "I, Kyuubi No Kitsune, Demoness and leader of the Kitsune's will stand with him. And trust me, when I back some one, all of the demon clan will follow." Bahamut let out a snort as he sat back in his chair. He crossed his legs and places his head in the palm of his hand.

"Let the boy keep his mate's, but I still think he need to suffer what the mother suffered." Kami took note on how quickly Kyuubi came to his rescue and how Naruto was eager to protect someone, even against a god.

"Anime, I know you don't like to take sides, but what do you think?" Anime, a pale man wrapped in bandages stood up from his seat. He looked down at Naruto, who was still glaring at Bahamut.

"Let him off." Was all he said as he retook his seat.

"Why?" Ifrit asked.

"Because, the boy is so close to finishing his trails, let him have that. But place his title on restriction. What's a god of judgment, if he can't even use it?" Everyone in the room began to nod, some broke into discussion as Kami turned to her siblings.

"Fate, Kira?" Fate was the first to respond as she stood from her seat.

"I second that motion. He's good enough without it, but let's place a limit on him. Monitor his actions." Fate said as she looked at Naruto, "I've seen the stuff he can do in the future and trust me, he will blossom into a killer if left uncheck; on restriction, he loses all control over it, thus losing the ability all together."

"She's right." Kira mumbled, "He needs his ability, but need to be watched carefully." Kami let out a sigh as she stood from her seat. She placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the blonde hair boy she raised.

"The court will be in recess for ten." She mumbled as the lost soul began ushering people out.

Naruto stood in the hall of the court, his head hung low as he repeatedly mumbled words. Anko was across from him, looking at her sad partner.

"So…what's wrong?" She asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Everything." Naruto mumbled, He looked up into her brown eyes with his sad bluish-green ones, "If I'm place on restriction; I lose my ability. If I have the limit; I'm only allowed so much at a time, but I can control them. Then, there's the actual punishment, which I may just die for my sin."

"Oh…but wouldn't you mother protect you?"

"No…Kami has to do what she thinks is right. So if I have to die, she will do. It my pain her to see me die, but she will bear with it." Naruto looked over to the doors to the court, Kyuubi stood guarding them.

"So…you mated to the nine-tail fox demon?" Anko said with a smile, "Any other mates you have that I should know of?"

Kyuubi was the only one." Naruto answered, "But it's not really a mate, it's more like an "I die; you die" Thing." The doors to the court opened, out step the many demons in rage as the lost soul step in front of him.

"You are needed." Naruto nodded, grabbing Anko's hand and walked in.

Naruto stood on the rim of the pool again, the room looked emptier without the demons, but the gods all had a calm, blank look on their faces as Kami stood up from her seat. She held out a scroll, that Naruto guessed had his sentence and punishment. She glided down to the floor and handed the scroll to the lost soul, who in hand broke the seal and unrolled it. He cleared his voice as Naruto closed his eyes, begging for a miracle.

"Uzumaki, Naruto; you a tried with the following. Murder of an innocent, failure to repent, and lost of control of your abilities. The court finds you; not guilty of lost of control, not guilty of failure to repent and….

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha..cliff hanger. So...will Naruto die, be place on restriction or will he have limited access to his ability? What happend between him and Ifirt to make the fire god hate him. Is Anko finally come out about like Naruto? What si teh answer to the riddle that Naruto was given as an hint? All will be told later on Naruto No Kami. <strong>

**Please leave a Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is teh next chapter. Yeah...so i've been have this problem where im not getting anything from FanFiction. i mean, reviews, story alerts or Favorites. Hell, i dont even get updates on teh stories i've alerted. So, i was wondering if anyoen one of you guys had thatv problem and what should i do?**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own teh Copy rigtht Naruto or Final Fantasy XII. Naruto belongs to its creater and Final Fantasy XII belongs to Square-Enix._**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki, Naruto; you a tried with the following. Murder of an innocent, failure to repent, and lost of control of your abilities. The court finds you; not guilty of lost of control, not guilty of failure to repent and Murder of an innocent, the court finds you also innocent. The charges are there for dropped from your file." The Lost soul said; Naruto let out a sigh turning towards the court and gave a bow.<p>

"Gods, Goddess; I thank you for sparing my life in the court." Naruto said as Kami stood from her seat.

"Of course. Now about you next test?"

"Yes…all you gave me was a riddle of a hint. No date or time?" Naruto said as Fate came around next to her sister.

"The date and time for the test will be set a month form today. Allowing you time to solve the riddle and plan out what you think you are going to do." Fate said looking over at her sister, "You think that the old man would be ready by then?"

"Sure…he is our father after all. He should be ready." Kami gave Naruto a smile, "you may leave my son." Naruto gave another bow and turn to the door.

He walked down the hallway over to another set of doors that lead to the lower courts. Anko followed quietly behind him, looking at the many lesser gods and demons walking around. She speed up, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Wait up Gaki, I have another question for you." Anko said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Naruto answered.

"What did you do to piss off that god in there?" Naruto came to a stop, his head held down as he looked over at her.

"That's a story; I really don't like to talk about. It's one of my most regrettable moments in my life."

"Your life, your only sixteen…what can be so bad that you regret?" Naruto turned to face her. His eyes were dark; the smiling expression on his face was gone.

"This wasn't the first time I killed someone in my rage. The first one was my…well my first girlfriend. He father told me to get away from her when he seen what I could do; I been came ferrous with him, I want to make him pay, but then my judgment ability decided to kick in. Ifrit arrived in time to stop me from killing her little sister. He took the blame, stating that he wanted to test my skills and arrived at the wrong time, lighting the place on fire." Anko took a step back, her back against the wall as she looked at him.

"But…then you…how…damn! You really are monster when angry." Anko said with a smile, "Now…if we can get you mad enough during those boring council meetings; we might have a better village." Anko let out a laugh as Naruto smiled a little.

"Yeah…but there would be a lot of blood…and fires." Naruto turned and pushed open a door, "come…we have a lot more to do before we part back to the Elemental country." He walked her in and took a seat on one of the white sofas, Anko sitting across from him.

"So…now that you know my actually weakness and what happens if, and I repeat, if I ever was to lose myself again. You are now needed to watch me. Make sure I don't snap, without reason and we still have to find Nori." Naruto said as Anko nodded.

"But, he can be anywhere. The ANBU lost him long before they arrive at eh sewer exit."

"Suna."

"What. Why?"

"He's best bet would to go to Suna or Iwa. If he wants to over through the Hokage, he will need a force to stand behind or with." Naruto pulled out a map as a knock landed on the door.

The door flew open, in walked two people; one was a tall lanky man with shoulder length black hair, the other was a female with waist length, braided white hair. Each had on the same outfit as Naruto. The Female carried a sword on her back; the guy had two guns strapped to his side. They came to a stop in front of Naruto, the girl glaring daggers at him.

"Raizo?" She mumbled as Naruto looked up at her.

"Benihime…Father Night-Rose?" Naruto said as his hands inched to his blades, "What brings my two equals to one place?"

"Heh…still a cocky motherfucker aren't you?" the man said.

"And here I was thinking that you couldn't swear? Father Night-Rose…what would the order think of such language?"

"Little of it I'm afraid. The order has no control over what I do as of now." Father Night-Rose walked over to the pool that sat behind Naruto, "I was given a message from one of you contacts in the Dimensional rift."

"From whom might I ask?" Naruto asked, turning to face his comrade.

"From a man who lives in Ivalice."

"The Marquis?"

"Yes." The father turned and pullled out a scroll, "The message was sent with up most importance. The messenger, well was killed after he handed it to me." Naruto walked over to the father, snatching the scroll from his hands. He took a seat on one of the benches, snapped the seal and began reading the scroll.

_The death of Ld. Rasler Hetos Nadradia was but one of many Tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca._

_The Alt of hope that had surrounded H.R.M Princess Ashe's Wedding was now quite lost; Dalmasca had been set adrift, at the Mercy of History's restless Tides._

_At this Time, two Great Empires struggled for Dalmasca over Ivalice; Archadia in the East. Rozarria the West._

_The Invasion of the Kingdom of Nadradia was Archadia's first Step in its westwards March._

_With Lord Rasler's beloved Homeland consumed by Hell-Fires of War. It seemed clear the Archadia would soon mete out a like Fate to Dalmasca._

_The Fall of the Fortress at Nalbina tolled the Destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca Forces._

_A Counter-Attack was mounted by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, ever Brave and Faithful, but against the martial might of the Archadian Armies, they stood little Chance of Victory._

_Indeed, their Defeat was to be Absolute._

_Soon thereafter. Archadia came forward offering Terms of Peace, Or as one might put it, Terms of Dalmasca's Surrender._

_Lord Raminas. King of Dalmasca- and my Dear friend- had no Choice but to accept these Terms. It was, thus, only with Reluctance that he set out for Nalbina Fortress- now under Archadian Occupation- to affix His seal to the Emperor's Treaty of Peace._

_The King had scare departed His Royal City of Rabanastre when the Remnants of the Oder made their Return. And not a Moment too soon, for a terrible Revelation awaited them._

_The Treaty would be signed with Steel and Writ in royal Blood._

"Shit…damns it." Naruto yelled as he stood up. He looked over at Fate and Kami; who were standing by the door, then to Anko and Benihmie. Finally his gaze landed on Father Night-Rose.

"I need to go." Was all he said as made his way out of the room, "Father, take Anko back to the Elemental Nations, tell the Hokage I might be MIA for a few weeks. A month tops."

"And where are you going?" Kami said as she appeared in front of her son.

"To Ivalice. I have a day, maybe two to catch up with the recon forces." Naruto walked passed her, walking over to the armory. He slide the door opened and began to look around, "If the king's signs that treaty, all hope in Ivalice will be lost."

"With out you godly abilities, you would be nothing but a mere man." Fate said as she walked in behind them.

"Fine. I'll invoke the right of Shinigami. I'll give up a month of my immortal life to use my abilities for a month." Fate stood in shock at what Naruto said.

"I-I-I-I…fine." Fate waved her hand as Naruto let out a grunt of pain, "This better be worth the month you gave up." Kami and Fate walked out as Naruto went over to his cabinet. Inside sat a sword and a shield. The shield was highly advance for where he was going, but it would be need. The sword was a simple short sword with a bluish tinted blade. He walked out of the room and strolled passed the gods towards the dimensional rift site. He stood at the edge of the godly plain, looking for his target.

Naruto walked slowly in the sewers of the Nalbina Fortress, trailing the recon group that was a head of him. The bluish sword of his was already stained with imperial guards blood, the water tainted red. He came to a gate, the group standing around. He walked up the small set of stairs as everyone turned to see him. Each had their hands on their swords.

"Stand down you lot." Said a raspy voice as Naruto turned his head.

"Captain Basch Fon Ransenburg." Naruto mumbled as he pulled his hood down.

"My Lord Uzumaki." Basch said quickly, bowing.

"Stop it. You know I hate formalities." Naruto walked closer to him, "An old friend once told me that they suck and are annoying."

"Yes…well let's just say that she came quiet use to them of late." Basch turned as a man walked up to them, a great sword strapped to his back, "This here is Vossler Azelas, Captain in the king's army."

"And the bastard that ruined a perfectly good night." Naruto mumbled as he glared at Vossler.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sure you did." Naruto looked over the people there, slowly counting a group of about ten well armed, but equally tired soldiers. "Any luck getting in?"

"None at the moment, but I think there's another way." Basch said as he went back to a man that was laid out on the floor.

"You there...can you hear me?" Basch asked as Vossler came up behind him.

"It's as I feared, their slowing us down."

"Do not say that. Not all of us here have longed battle. Some of us fight for our homeland." Vossler walked away as Naruto came up behind him, "your Name?"

"Reks Sir?" the man now named Reks said, "My names Reks."

"Good. Reks. You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Can you stand?" Basch held out his hand, helping Reks up, "You think you can still fight?"

"I'm fine sir."

"How old are you Reks?"

"Seventeen sir."

"Young." Basch mumbled.

'Bullshit!" Naruto yelled, "He's older than me."

"Family?"

"Only my brother Vaan." Naruto let out a low whistle as he walked over to the edge.

"We found them! Over there!" Archadian soldier yelled as they ran down the hall towards them.

"Basch get going." Naruto yelled, "I'll handle these lot." Basch nodded his head and moved out as Naruto pulled his sword out, the shield rotating as grew bigger, the first Archadian guard ran up, and clached his sword against the shield. Naruto pushed him, back, taking left swing of his sword, cutting the guard across the chest. Two more ran up; Naruto banged his shield against ones head, lunging the sword into the others chest. Basch could only watch in awe as Naruto took down the Archadian guards with little effort.

"So that's the proclaim Azure Blade of Busara." Basch mumbled as Naruto walked up beside him, "Such a sight it is."

"Yeah, too bad that I had to kill my brother for the right to claim it." Naruto walked over to Reks, giving him a glance, "Reks and you three, will stick with me and Basch. Vossler, you will take the rest up ahead, we will take care of any stragglers."

"Yes sir!" The group yelled as Vossler nods his head.

"At god speed." He turned and ran off. Naruto turned to his small group and gave his orders. They moved swiftly and quick.

The small encounters with guards were all they face on the way to the main fortress. Naruto stood, pulling his sword from out a guard's chest as he looked up into the sky.

"Captain?" Reks asked as Basch came beside Naruto.

"Prepare yourselves!" Naruto yelled, "Enemy Air Cutter." In the air was an Archadain Air Cutter, he balanced in the glow of the moon before sweeping down towards them. Naruto pulled out his sword, as the air cutter came to ground level, unleashing a wave of bullets. Naruto maneuver through them, coming up underneath the vessel and deliver a great slash. The thing just wobbled, before unleashing another wave. The cuts and slashes the group made wear doing little damage, Naruto was down to his last bits of energy. He looked over a t Basch and gave him a nod.

"Do it." He said falling to his knees, his sword holding him up. Basch walked passed them, channeling his energy into a ball of blackish-bluish-green color. His quickening attack did the last bit of damage to the vessel as it took to the sky.

"Hurry and move into the fortress." Naruto yelled as more guards came out, "I'll deal with them." Naruto went though some simple hand signs Drawing in his breath before unleashing his attack, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" He let out his breath of fire, taking the shape of a dragon, it moved quickly, reducing the guards' of ashes and a pile of steel.

"vossler!" Bashed yelled out as he looked around.

"He's long gone Basch." Naruto said, "He has either fallen, or taken a turn for the worse." Reks came up from behind them.

"Is his majesty unharmed?"

"No, the dumbass will agree to an unfit peace treaty and an unconditional surrounded" Naruto said with a smile.

"They wouldn't dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after his signed the treaty?"

"Then…Archadia won't have to worry about a war with Rozzaria." Naruto mumbled. He turned to Basch, "I'll take the young one, go ahead and try to stop the signing." Basch nodded, running ahead as Naruto gave Reks a look.

"Reks…is there anything you would like your brother to know? In case you don't make it out here alive?" Reks was taken by Naruto's statement, but though a little.

"Yeah…if want to know, that I still love him, and I hope to see him once more, maybe thing time with our parents. Why do you ask my lord?" Naruto gave him a shy look before answering.

"Because, I have this gut feeling, that somehow, one of us isn't going to make it. If don't. Than Archadia will feel the full wraith if Busarian Republic and we top both the Rozzarain and Archadian Empires in man power and Navel Fleets." Both walked slowly up the stairs to the top. Little resistance was faced.

Reks ran a few feet ahead of Naruto, pushing the double doors that stood in his way open a little. Naruto came up behind him, peeking between the cracks to see inside. Kings Raminas, sat limp like in a throne. Naruto's enhanced sight got a closer look, seeing the blood slowly drip form his wrist. Reks ran in, strat into Basch.

"Captain?" Reks said before feeling a sharpe pain to his chest. He looked down, seeing a dagger sticking out of his chest, "C-c-captain?" Reks stuttered as he fell to his knees.

"kukuku…very bad of Noah?" Naruto said as he walked in slowly, "And I take Basch is being held up some how?"

"Who are you?" the now named Noah asked, pointing eth dagger at Naruto.

"My, you brother must of spoken of me? No? Oh well." Naruto reached to his side and pulled out a kunai, "Sorry, but I have a message to give to someone." Naruto threw the kunai at Noah, who in response dodged. He turned to look for the kunai as Naruto came in front of him. His knee went straight into his stomach, making Noah kneel. Naruto jumped next to Reks, pulling him over his shoulder, "Heh…stay with my Reks." Naruto whispered. Reks looked up at him, his eyes slowly closing.

"My…Lord." Reks whispered as Naruto took off out of the room. Naruto came to the railing of the starts, use it as a spring board and took to the sky, falling down over thirty flights of stair. Holding Reks with his right arm, Naruto used the left arm to pulling up the air, making some more resistance as he came to a crashing land. A crater formed from where he stood. He let out a grunt, cursing at himself for such a dumb move. He looked up to see Noah standing, looking over the rail at him.

"Seize them!" He barked. Ten guards came running from behind him down the stairs as more came from each flight. Naruto just grinned as reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an explosive tagged kunai. He tossed up into the air, jumped back behind the doors as they shut. He could only laugh as a series' of explosions went off right after another. You see, while Naruto was fall, he let out his entire arsenal of explosive note, them sticking to the rails, walls, stairs and even the ground.

Naruto carried Reks all the way to the point in which they first met. Reks getting heavier to carry and the guards weren't making it easier. Naruto laid him against the wall, taking a break he looked over at him.

"Hey...kid?" Naruto said as Reks let out grunt, "I know your hurt and all, I know you want to see your brot-."

"Leave me." Reks coughed as he groans in pain.

"Ther. Do you really want me to?" Reks let out a cough, hacking up blood as he turned to face Naruto.

"M-m-my lord. Tell my b-b-(_cough)_-other that I served my county well in battle." Naruto just nodded as Reks fought to stand, "D-d-do you any more of them e-e-explosive things?" Naruto nodded, pulling out ten of them.

"Here, let me stick them on you." Naruto placed them carefully, "I'll rig them to go off in ten minutes."

"O-o-okay. I'll fight w-w-who ever come a-a-after you." Reks said before coughing up more blood, "Get o-o-out of here." Naruto nodded his head. He took a step back; gave Reks a silent prayer before running into the sewer water, leaving a trail of splashes behind him.

Naruto was about a half-mile from where he left Reks when he heard the explosion, making him trip as he came around to the exit. He stepped out into the blistering moon light desert. He reaches behind himself, pulling his hood up over his head as he made his way to Rabanastre.

It was a two day journey; Naruto was tired, exhausted and hungry. He came to the cities gates, exiting the Estersand upon it sight. There was a group of people stand at the gate, from where he stood he could only mumbled a single word. Wives. He worked his way to the group, his head down until he was with them. He reached up, pulling his hood down looking at them before giving them the bad news.

"The resistance force sent to aid your king was killed." He said softly, "You king and my dear friend was among the casualties there. I am sorry for all your losses." What Naruto didn't know, was the small teenage blonde boy with his female friend; he was taken aback by the fact that his brother was killed.

A single Dalmascain guard came running up to the crowd. He walked over to Naruto and handed him a note before running off to his post. Naruto looked at the note before let out a groan before walking to the royal city.

Naruto stood outside a set of doors, leaning against the stain glass window. He had his head down, looking at eh floor when the door opened. Out walked a blonde haired female in a black satin dress. She gave Naruto a glare as he stood up. His movement was quick, the sound of the slap echoed through the hall as she glared at him.

"I have a feeling I deserved that somehow?" Naruto said with a smile. She gave him another slap as she turned and walk away towards the window, "Ashelia." Naruto mumbled, "What did I do?"

You forgot." She said coldly.

"What?"

"My. Wedding. Damn. It!" She turned and glared at him, "You promised me that you would return in time to be there. What was so important that you could come?" Naruto let out sigh, looking out the window.

"I…was busy with my family." She only nodded, "your father didn't make it."

"I figured."

"Archadia move here."

"I know."

"Any plans?"

"You."

"Me?" Ashes walked next to him, grabbing his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, "You are still my foxy prince. I'll go with you to Busara. You said it was lovely thing time a year." Naruto let out a sigh as she began to sob, "I still would like to see that fames ocean garden you boasted about." Naruto just nodded as He pulled her close to him. She buried her face into his chest, unleashing the blockade of tears she had since he walked into the palace. It was going to be a long night for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...The two OC's will be explain later on in teh story as for where Naruto states he is from in Ivalice; Busara is a place i created for one of my stroies that dosen't involve Fanfiction. But i will tell you more about it in eh next chapter, when Naruto explains why he is taking Ashe from her home. other than that please review.<strong>


	7. Author Note

**Attention!**

**I decide to change accounts. Due to some Technical problems I'm having and stuff. But do not worry. Look up **_**Sinless14**_** in the next few days and I shall have Naruto No Kami posted again and edited a little bit. Now, please do not worry too much about how long it's going to take me to repost most of the chapters and everything, because I am slowly doing it as you read. I know this isn't a chapter like you guys wanted, but I working that also. **

**Now on other news, I really need a co author to help me with this story. I need a little help on some fight scenes and a few lemons here and there. All in all, I just hope that you all are not mad at me for this news.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Cehmaac14 now Sinless14.**


End file.
